eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Awakening Bonds: ...Is Whole Again
| nextlist = Mythical: Chaos Effect Rune: Witness to the Past| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *Must be level 9 of one Ascension class to start the quest Steps #''I must search for a servile shackle near Dalnir, in Obulus Frontier'' #* Go to the Crypt of Dalnir in Obulus Frontier . Shackle is a clicky on the floor next to a skeleton. #''Return to Haylis with the shackle'' #*Haylis has disappeared, listen to the words of the Omen Stones nearby for any clues. #''Find the 'Ring of Her mortal summoning' '' #*Head to Ossuary: Sanguine Fountains (Heroic) and kill High Inquisitor V'Raudin (Approximately 10% drop rate, may require several kills) to receive the Ornate Ring of T'Vyl in the chest. (Received on first drop, twice in a row, may be guaranteed after GU 108 8/18/18) #*Destroy the Ornate Ring of T'Vyl (Right click and Use). #Return to Seeress Ealaynya Ithis within Sanctuary of Divine Unity #Find a place where Ancient and Raw Planar Power exists. #*Head into (don't CoV in) Arcanna'se Spire: Forgotten Sanctum (Solo) or (Heroic) #**''Note: You must have done Kunark Ascending: Beyond the Veil up to where Queen Alwenielle sends you into the Arcanna'se Spire to be able to see the portal.'' #*Find and click the Statue of Eternal Growth in the room of Growth (the green chamber). Click on the Statue and defeat Your Conflicted Persona within A Planar Fragment #**This step is the same for all priests: heal an injured soldier, cure a frail patient lying on floor, and kill your doppelganger. #***''When the injured patient falls below 35-40% health, the doppelganger gains 50% damage reduction'' #***''When the frail patient isn't cured, the doppelganger gains 50% damage reduction'' #***''Channelers: When you engage the fight, you will get an upgrade of Contruct's Interception. Select the Injured soldier, put it on him, select the Frail patient, cast a group cure and voilá! Currently only the Splitpaw heal is affecting the injured soldier, so either get the Splitpaw heal or kill your conflicted persona in less then 1 minute, while only curing the frail patient. '' #Click on the Statue of Eternal Growth once more. Once completed, you'll receive 2 letters in your mailbox - follow up on them. Rewards * *Fabled Epic Weapon 2.0 **Channeler ***The Awakened Spiritbreaker, Eianosheoll's Folly *** Combat Awareness - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) *** Emergency Power - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Defiler *** The Awakened Dream Scorcher ***Progenitor Spirit - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Retribution of the Fallen - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Fury ***The Awakened Wrath of Nature *** Embodiment of Nature - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) *** Vortex of Nature - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Inquisitor ***The Awakened Penitent's Absolution *** Divine Righteousness - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) *** Fanatics Focus - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Mystic ***The Awakened Spear of Obviation ***Strength of the Ancestors - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Wendigo - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Templar ***The Awakened Impact of the Sacrosanct ***Unbroken Faith - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Impart Faith - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) **Warden ***The Awakened Bite of the Wolf ***Nature's Grace - (Apprentice Version of the Spell) ***Tunare's Chosen - (Apprentice Version of the Spell)